


When He's Drunk

by Ruefully_yours



Series: How to Say I Love You? [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternately this is entitled: 7 times he confessed and the 1 time she accepted it, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, I'm not creative enough for a name, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Second Person, With special participation of newsies characters, also, and the newsies people have powers too, hence the surname Morris, it's pre-determined that the oc is a twin of Crutchie Morris, so there's that, they are only 16 but part of the 43 pregnancies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruefully_yours/pseuds/Ruefully_yours
Summary: Alternately titled: 7 times he confessed and the 1 time she accepted it/
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: How to Say I Love You? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675054
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	When He's Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is brought to you by R. McKinley of tumblr (you write beautifully, may I just say) and @chickenshit‘s photo edit.  
> Also some reminders:  
> \- Five is eighteen in this fic  
> \- The apocalypse had already happened  
> \- (Spoiler) They are sent back in time  
> And a quick shoutout to my beta. Thank you!
> 
> Prompt 1: Spit it into her voicemail, a little slurred and sounding like the shot whiskey you downed for courage. Feel as ashamed as you do walking into work in last night's clothes. Wake up cringing for days, waiting for her to mention it.

Number Five rarely forgets.

Scratch that, he **never** forgets.

He took pride in being dubbed as the _genius_ among his siblings- the one who is rather well adept beyond his years ( _technically speaking, he is really an old man in an eighteen year old’s body. But well details, details._ )

Being the genius means that his oversized brain has the capacity to retain everything he had learned, adapted during his years of exile in an apocalyptic reality.

Thus, the claim he never forgets.

Him being drunk, ( _no, he never gets drunk- though his brothers can attest to the false negativity of this statement_ ) states otherwise.

And so, when he woke up with a splitting headache, and a junkie brother sitting on the chair adjacent to his bed with a shit eating grin, he knew he must’ve done something fucked up otherwise, his brother wouldn’t bother waiting for him to wake up- or more importantly, stay sober like now.

“Good morning, dearest brother of mine!” Klaus sing-songed while he simply groaned, burying his head deeper in his pillow in an attempt to drown this weirdo’s annoying voice. “Don’t you just love the sweet, sweet hangover the morning after? Welcome to adulthood, kiddo!”

“Fuck off, asshole.” He groaned as he reached for a spare pillow, blindly spatial jumping the object to Klaus’ direction while the former simply laughed as he dodged the offending item. “Can’t you just go one day without being… I dunno, being you?”

Klaus let out an overly dramatic gasp as he placed his right hand over his chest, feigning offense even if his brother couldn’t see him. His eyes were twinkling in delight seeing his over-dignified brother being so…. _undignified_. “And here I thought, you were warming up to me.”

“Get out.”

The seance frowned, rolling his eyes at this boy’s grumpiness, getting up as to leave his brother be. He could’ve sworn that this grumpy old man had been warming up to them- or at least softening especially with Y/- _wait a minute_! Now he could recall why he bothered waiting for him to wake up!

“Fine,” He drawled out ever so dramatically. Turning around, he let his mouth curling up to a giddy grin. “By the way, have you talked to Y/N yet? Sweet, sweet dear Y/N, I’m sure she’s been up all night thinking about what you said to her last night.”

Five’s eyebrows furrowed as he lifted his head quickly, turning to face his brother- forgetting the fact that he had lost count as to how much he had drank last night, not accounting the headache that came with this hangover phase because the next thing he knew, a sharp pain had invaded his head that he had to clutch it in order to lessen the pain ( _if he wasn’t suffering from this fucking headache, he would have berated himself for foolishly thinking that clutching his head would alleviate the pain._ )

Klaus cooed, unsympathetic for his situation. “Ooh, that had got to hurt.”

“What…” Five wheezed out, digging his nails to the side of his head to divert the pain. “What are you talking about?”

“Why, I’m talking about your pain, dear little brother should I-”

“Not that dumbass,” he gritted his teeth. Man, this brother of his is testing his patience today, and it’s only nine in the morning. “What do you mean by message?”

Klaus clutched his chest, jaw dropped mockingly. “You mean to tell me that you couldn’t recall what you just said to dear, dearest Y/N?” He clicked his tongue. “And here I thought you were being sincere.”

And with that parting note, he left him as bemused and- _for the first time ever_ \- confused for all its worth, grinning triumphantly as he skipped around the safety of the hallway where Five won’t be able to harm him, that is, until he tripped at the discarded pillow that wasn’t there before.

_Fuck you, old man._

* * *

“ _Obviously you know who you wanted to speak to hence you’re dialing this number but if you don’t then that’s your problem_.“ Y/N’s voice welcomed his senses as he dragged himself out of his bed, pulling on a decent pair of pants while his phone was cradled by his other hand as he made his way towards the kitchen.

_He needs coffee, stat._

Sitting down on one of the chairs, his fingers anxiously tapped on the counter as he racked his brain for some sort of event that involves the girl that has been haunting his thoughts for the past few months now.

But try as hard as he can he couldn’t think of anything he did that would make Klaus- _for fuck’s sake_ \- taunt him. He hadn’t gotten her in danger now, had he?

_Impossible. If it comes to worst, she can take care of herself. And if anything, she’s got her brothers by her side if anything happens._

So. What is it that Klaus was-

” _Anyway, if you know who you’re talking to, and you know what you need to say, leave a message after the beep. But if you don’t, stop wasting my time then._ “ Her automated message ended, leaving a beep in its wake, his eyes widening as the missing memories from last night came crashing back to him.

* * *

_"You know why I’ve been so harsh on you?” he slurred as his eyebrows furrowed as Klaus gave him a drunken smile and thumbs up, swaying into the beat. “No, what was it that you called me? ’_ A cultured unfeeling jerk whose mouth can fit more garbage than the dumpster? _’” he scoffed, lazily grinning at nothing in particular._

_“Well joke’s on you, this unfeeling jerk whose mouth can fishzzy misshy garbage has feelings, did you know? I’m angry at my brother uh… Number 2 for stealing my marshmallow pack…and oh! I’m disgusted at how Klaus is chugging that big bottle thingie, see now? I have feelings! I have feelings, Morris! I have feelings… for you! Like… love! I love you like this much! I love you more than Dolores!” he flailed his arms wildly, dropping the phone in the process and making Klaus freeze mid-sway, staring at him with wide eyes._

_However, in his inebriated state, he ignored his brother’s weirdness and proceeded to pick up the phone and continued talking as if the intended girl had been on the other line. “Shit, shhh… Don’t tell Dolores I told you that. She’s… she hadn’t taken our break up well. Now, did you hear me? I. Love. You!”_

_And with that, contentment seemed to flash through his face as he hung up feeling lighter after he had screamed his heart out, passing out the moment he had pressed end call._

* * *

Oh, if only he had her ability to manipulate time without setting any anomaly in the present timeline- anything to undo his stupidity the night before. He banged his head on the counter with hopes of his embarrassment dying down.

“Y/N, dearest!”

Shit.

_Go to fucking hell, Klaus._

Strings of profanities escaped his lips as he clenched his fists, willing himself to spatial jump the hell out of the kitchen but with his hangover state, his ability faltered, leaving static blue in its wake.

“What the hell are you doing?”

He looked up, cursing himself for being caught up with the malfunction of his ability that he hadn’t been able to hear the two people he didn’t want to see.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Klaus grinned at him, maliciously. _Just one punch. One punch, that’s all it takes to knock this nuisance off his socks_. ( _And payback for socking him without permission during that mission to prevent the apocalypse_ ) “Dearie, he’s trying to avoid you.”

She threw him a confused look, her eyebrows furrowing in the process. “Avoid me?” she repeated. Did she not receive the humiliating voicemail or is she playing along to Klaus’ merciless mockery? “What did I do this time?” she asked, setting down a bag of groceries- no doubt an excuse of his _dear brother_ to get her to their mansion.

“Oh didn’t you know?”

Five threw his brother the worst glare he could muster, making him shrink back, muttering a lousy excuse to the girl before scurrying to leave the room.

One would think the seance had grown a backbone since his discovery of his ability, or the way he kept taunting Five that morning. But one glare from him had Number Four running with his tail in between his legs. ( _Would it be weird for him to feel satisfied at the fact that he could control his siblings much effectively than Luther? And to think that was just a glare._ )

Y/N frowned and yet, when she turned to look at the other Hargreeves- who’s acting all weirder than usual- she saw him running his palm across his face with a tired expression.

Silence engulfed them as she went to pull out the objects from the bag, setting them down to the counter.

They may have often clashed throughout the short time they had known each other- sometimes turning their heated debate into a contest of snarky remarks and harsh words, but the silence they now shared seemed all so heavy and suffocating all at once.

“Should I leave?” she spoke suddenly, not daring to steal a glance. “Whatever it is that I did-”

“It’s fine,” he cut her off, resigned to the fact that he had to come clean to her- one way or the other. “You didn’t do anything. Klaus was just being a dick.”

She scoffed, allowing the heavy feeling to dissipate as she continued the task at hand. It may not be her job to place things where they are usually located but there’s something therapeutic about the repetitive actions she’s doing. “Pot says to the kettle.” she mumbled.

This is good, right? There’s no indication that she knew about his late night ramblings or that she wanted to know more about the ramblings. No need to talk about what’s not being brought up, right?

His train of thoughts were interrupted when he saw her pull out a monster sized package of marshmallows- the ones he had been bemoaning to her last night.

“You knew,” he mumbled, taking note of the way her movement falter- maybe it was unnoticeable, but in the short span he knew her, he could almost notice everything about her, especially the small movements.

“The unfeeling jerk whose mouth can fill up more garbage than the dumpster can actually feel things!” she mimicked him with a nasally high pitched voice. “I’m angry at Number 2 for stealing my marshmallows blah, blah, blah.” she giggled as she threw the package at him, him deftly catching it.

“I don’t talk like that,”

She scoffed, rolling her eyes at him. “Drunken Number Five begs to differ.” There was something about the way her tone shifted into a much somber one, making him glance back at her, trying to figure her out. “Anyway!” her tone shifted back to normal,at least for her,patting his cheek twice. “Don’t worry, your highness. I will never hold your drunken thoughts against you, this I swear.”

Without even letting him speak, she squeezed his shoulder and wordlessly left him, mind racing.

The one time he was honest about his feelings, she didn’t believe him.


End file.
